1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic connector and its terminal, especially to an electronic connector and terminal thereof used in LGA packaging.
2. Description of Prior Art
LGA (Land Grid Array) is one of most common package for IC (Integrated circuit) or wafer. A LGA connector provides a solderless interconnection with a target PCB (Printed Circuit Board). Such an electronic connector adapted to a LGA package generally comprises an insulative housing, wherein has a plurality of cutouts, in which a plurality terminals are mounted respectively. Each terminal has a pair of electronic contacts for electrically connecting with a CPU (Central Processing Central) and a PCB respectively. And, both of a bottom surface of the CPU and an upper surface of the PCB are respectively provided a plurality of pads to implement electronic interconnection with the electronic contacts of the terminal without solder.
Factors must be considered in design of the terminals of such an electronic connector include:
1. Dispersing pressing forces to make the pressing forces as small as possible, otherwise, the pressing forces is liable to make the terminal deformed. Furthermore, it causes the terminal unable to be secured in a corresponding inserting slot.
2. Improving the mounting stability of the terminals in the cutouts: because the electronic interconnection between the CPU and the target PCB is implemented by electronic contacts of the terminals, the unreliable mounting of any terminal may cause bad contact condition, open circuit or short circuit.
Thus, a new electronic connector that satisfies the above-mentioned design needs is desired.